wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Wings of Fire: Bloody Stars
Author's notes Comments and critism are highly appreciated! I hope you enjoy! ~ (Shadow) Description of DogWings Queen: Queen Lilybloom King: King Dogwood Description: They range from color to ears depending on what type DogWing they are (Ex: Saint Bernard). Mutts always have mottled brown fur and scales, their ears are floppy and are disliked by many of the queens. They don't have wings, but their gigantic ears help them glide though the air. They evolved from the scavenger pets. They are often looked down on by many of the tribes, but few know they have great power. Their size can range from a stuffed animal to a medium sized house. Age: They can lived more than 400, they are called Dog Wyrms at the age of 100. Diet: They eat both vegetables and meat, making them omnivores. Most eat deer and rabbits, but some will even eat elephant sized meals if large and hungry. Territory: Rouges live underground. But they have a large island, close to the NightWing's. It is quite beautiful. Alliances: It is hinted they may have an alliance with the MudWings, but it is more reasonable for them to have an alliance with SandWings. Powers: They can rip off limbs easily with their jaws. Some of their barks can deafen, but this is highly unlikely. Prologue The queen of the DogWings growled, upset that half her soldiers died during the SkyWing attack on innocent dragons. Many lives were lost. Her husband almost died saving a soldier, Lilybloom had to get revenge on the flying menaces. They killed her wonderful people, Lilybloom had to plan a smart but strong attack on them. Even though they were more powerful than the DogWings, a single DogWing could take the tail of a dragon off easily with one big bite. Lilybloom was one of the most caring dragons on Pyrrhia, but mess with even one of the DogWings, and you would feel the full fury of the queen. Also the king, he was a little bit tougher than Lilybloom. But Lilybloom loved him, which made Dogwood softer on everyone. At that time, Dogwood burst through the doors into the throne room where Lilybloom sat. Scars and wounds donned on his body. He fell before his wife, sighing in pain as he hit the honey gold floor. Lilybloom screeched for the healers. "COME HERE, SOFTBERRY!!" Lilybloom summoned Softberry, the DogWing healer on the island. Softberry hurrily rushed through the wooden doors, "Y-yes you majesty-y?!!?" She almost screamed when she took a quick look at king Dogwood. "Please, take him to the healers. Contact Sandstone and he'll enroll more gaurds and soldiers for more money. After all, I do have more than 50 piles of treasure. Contact any rouges you can get, this may seem risky, but we need more soldiers.." "Alright, whatever-r you say-y, your mayjesty.." She squeaked before blasting out of the throned room, she soon came back with a gurney. Softberry was soon gone again, this time with the king. "Now, time to plan the attack..." Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Content (Shadowandsilverluv19)